


Let's Talk

by BeChloeIsLegit



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/pseuds/BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: One-shot set near the end of 'Pitch Perfect 3' where Beca decides she's ready to tell Chloe that she loves her. [Rated M for language]





	Let's Talk

Beca couldn't believe how much her life has changed in the past 24 hours. First, she was picked by DJ Khaled as the winner of their singing competition and was signed to his label. Second, the Bellas were kidnapped by Amy's dad and she and Amy somehow managed to save them. Third, she was going to have her solo singing debut later that night. And, finally, she was going to tell her best friend, Chloe Beale, that she was in love with her.

Beca had decided that Paris, the City of Love, would be the perfect place to tell Chloe how she felt. She met with the hotel concierge and worked with the kitchen staff to put together a romantic picnic for her and Chloe to share while she told Chloe how much she meant to her. Once the basket was done to her satisfaction, she sent Chloe a text and told her she wanted to talk to her and asked Chloe to meet her in a small park that was not far from the hotel. Chloe responded saying she'd see Beca there in 15 minutes. Beca smiled and grabbed the basket and made her way to the park to wait for Chloe.

It wasn't long before Beca saw Chloe entering the park. Her smile grew wide when she saw the redhead. Wait! Beca's smile dropped, and her heart fell to her stomach. What the Hell? Chloe brought Chicago with her? Chloe had told Beca that the man meant nothing to her. Un-fucking-believable. Beca steeled herself and could feel her walls flying back up. Doing so kept the tears that were prickling her eyes at bay.

Beca grabbed the picnic basket she had so lovingly and painstakingly help create for her and Chloe and angrily walked towards Chloe and Chicago. Chloe saw her and faltered a bit when she saw Beca looking upset.

"Becs?," Chloe said hesitantly as Beca reached her. "Are you okay?"

Beca doesn't say anything and Chloe nervously glanced over at Chicago. Beca looked at Chloe and then at Chicago. She suddenly thrust the picnic basket into Chloe's hands and walked past her, not looking back.

"Beca!," Chloe yelled after her. Chloe turned and hurried after Beca calling out to her. "Beca! Please stop!"

Beca didn't stop nor did she turn around. She hurried to the street and hailed a taxi and was in it and gone before Chloe could get to her. Chloe stopped and watched the cab drive away with Beca in it. Chicago put his arms around Chloe's waist and pulled her to him. She hadn't realized that tears had started falling.

"Hey," Chicago said softly. "Are you okay? What was that about? I thought you said Beca needed to talk to you."

"That's what she said," Chloe replied, wiping at her tears.

"What's in the basket?," Chicago asked.

"I don't know," Chloe said and pulled out of Chicago's arms. She opened the basket, and her heart sank. There were two red roses sitting on top of some containers of food and some wine. "It, um," Chloe sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "It looks like some wine and food."

"Wow," Chicago said taking the basket from Chloe and looking inside. "Did she do this for us? You've got the best best friend ever. This is so cool of her."

"Yeah," Chloe mumbled. "So cool."

Chicago takes Chloe by the hand. "Let's go find a nice place to sit and eat our romantic dinner."

Chloe resists, and Chicago looks back at her. "I don't think that basket was meant for you and me," Chloe said. "I think it was meant for Beca and me."

"What?," Chicago asked clearly confused. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm in love with her," Chloe said and smiled. "And, I think this was part of her way of telling me she loves me, too."

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

"Good luck," Chicago told Chloe when they got back to the hotel about 15 minutes later.

Chloe gave him a quick hug and mumbled, "Thanks."

Chloe left him and hurried up to her room hoping to find Beca. Instead of finding Beca, she found an empty room. Chloe wondered where Beca could be. "We're in Paris for goodness sakes, how many places could she be?," Chloe thought. She chewed her bottom lip and decided to see if any of the Bellas had talked to Beca in the last half hour.

The first door she knocked on was Aubrey and Stacie's room. Stacie opened the door and immediately pushed Chloe into the hallway. "What the hell, Stacie?"

"Beca's inside, and I didn't want her to hear you," Stacie said. "What the hell, Chloe? Why would you take Chicago with you when Beca said she wanted to talk to you."

"He had asked me to have dinner with him before Beca's show," Chloe said. "I swear it was purely platonic on my part. And then Beca texted me and said she wanted to talk, so I left to meet her. He saw me leaving and just started walking with me. I stopped him and told him I was going to find Beca to talk to her, and he said 'that's cool, we can go to dinner after your talk'. I told him I thought it was going to be personal and he said 'I'll just wait at the park entrance. I'll be fine'. I couldn't get rid of him."

"She's upset," Stacie said. "But, she's trying to act like it doesn't matter."

"What am I going to do, Stacie?," Chloe asked. "I just want to be with her, and every time it seems like we will something stupid like this happens."

Stacie pulled Chloe into a hug and held her. She smiled suddenly as an idea came to her. "What did you do with the picnic basket?"

"I left it in our room," Chloe said. "Why?"

"Here's what you're going to do," Stacie said and laid out her plan for Chloe.

"That sounds perfect," Chloe said grabbing Stacie in a hug. "Thank you." She pulled back and smiled. "Give me like ten minutes." Chloe squealed and ran back to her room.

Stacie smiled and shook her head. She opened the door to her room and entered. She saw Beca sitting at the small table talking to Aubrey.

"Is she gone?," Beca asked.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "She said something about grabbing a jacket and going to look for you."

"Okay, thanks," Beca said.

"Beca," Aubrey said. "Maybe you should give her a chance to explain. Chloe would never have asked Chicago to tag along if she was meeting you."

"She's right, Becs," Stacie said. "Chloe told me that Chicago just started walking with her because they were supposed to grab dinner before your show. She tried to explain that she was meeting you to talk and he didn't get the hint."

"Maybe," Beca said, and her shoulders drooped. "It really hurt to see him with her when I was ready to confess my feelings for her."

"Don't give up on her," Stacie said with a smile. "I know for a fact that she is very upset that Chicago got in the way. I think she figured out that the basket was a romantic gesture on your part."

Beca scrunched up her face a bit. "It's kind of cheesy, isn't it?"

"Just cheesy enough to be something that Chloe would love," Aubrey said with a smile.

Stacie stole a glance at the clock on the nightstand and smiled. She turned to Beca. "I've got an idea. Why don't you try and catch Chloe before she goes looking for you? I haven't heard her leave your room yet."

"You think I should?," Beca asked sounding uncertain.

"YES!," two voices ring out.

"Okay, okay," Beca said with a small laugh. "I'll go." She got up and hurried to the door where she stopped and looked back at Stacie and Aubrey. "Thanks, you guys."

~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~

Beca left Aubrey and Stacie's room and was pacing in front of her and Chloe's room. She had been pacing for a good ten minutes trying to work up the nerve to enter the room.

"Why am I so nervous?," Beca thought as she paced. "I was ready to tell her I loved her an hour ago, why am I so worried about it now? I should just go in and tell her. Right?"

Beca stopped her pacing and stared at the door. On the other side, Chloe was biting her bottom lip as she watched Beca through the peephole. She could tell Beca was nervous and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face when she saw Beca stop and stare at the door. Chloe jerked back because she was afraid that Beca could see Chloe watching her. She chuckled softly at how much of an idiot she was being and decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Planning on coming in any time soon?," Chloe asked as she opened the door to a shocked Beca.

"Um, oh, yeah," Beca stammered. "I, uh, yeah."

Beca stands there looking up and down the hotel hallway and down at the carpet. She is playing with her hands and puts a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Chloe bit her lip to keep from laughing at the awkward brunette. "So, you coming in or what?"

"What?," Beca asked. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, just a lot, um, on my, uh, a lot on my mind."

"I understand," Chloe said nodding her head.

Beca takes one more look down the hall and scrunches her face. She finally moves to enter their room. She gets about three feet in before she realizes there is a picnic set up in the middle of the floor. She turns to look back at Chloe.

"What's all this?," Beca asked.

"Oh, I wanted to have our talk," Chloe said nonchalantly as she closes the door. She turns to face Beca fully. "Is that okay?"

Beca looks confused and looks from the blanket and food set up on the floor to Chloe. "Um, I thought you and he-"

"No, we didn't," Chloe said taking a step toward Beca. "I didn't want to talk to him. I wanted to talk to you." Chloe takes two more steps toward Beca.

"What's happening right now?," Beca asked even more confused and nervous.

Chloe slowly walks by Beca and takes her hand as she passes. "We're going to...talk."

Chloe pulls Beca with her and continues to hold her hand as she kneels on the blanket and looks up at Beca. Chloe lets go of Beca's hand and reaches for the bottle of wine. She pours two glasses and holds one up to Beca.

"Care to join me?," Chloe asked.

"Sure," Beca said and smiled. She took the glass of wine and sat on the blanket.

Chloe raises her glass toward Beca. "Here's to having a good talk." She clinks her glass against Beca's and takes a sip. Beca mirrors the action and sets her glass down on the blanket.

"I have to be backstage to get ready for my show in less than an hour," Beca said.

"Well, then I guess we should start talking then," Chloe said and took another sip of wine.

"Yeah, I guess we should," Beca said, finding the way Chloe licked her lips after sipping her wine fascinating. "Um, could we maybe eat a little something first? I'm feeling a little nervous about, um, the show and need to eat something."

"Sure," Chloe said.

Chloe leaned in and reached across Beca so that her chest is barely touching Beca's arm and her face is mere inches from Beca's as she opened the picnic basket. She leaned in a little closer and Beca swallowed. Hard.

"We have some cheese," Chloe said just barely above a whisper since she was so close to Beca. She turns her head slightly to lay the cheese on the blanket in front of them. Beca breathes in and is dizzy from the intoxicating fragrance that is Chloe. "Bread." Beca closes her eyes and takes a shuddering breath. "And fruit."

Chloe takes her time closing the lid of the picnic basket and turns her head so she is facing Beca. Beca looks at her. "What would you like fir-" Chloe's words are cut off as she feels Beca's lips collide with hers. Chloe kisses her back and puts a hand behind Beca's neck to pull her in and deepen the kiss.

Chloe is the first to pull back. She looks at Beca and smiles. "Good talk."

"Yeah," Beca said and pulled Chloe into another kiss.

This time Beca is the one to pull back. "I, um, have to leave in a little bit. But, I'd really like to continue this, um, talk after my show."

"Me, too," Chloe said and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
